


What's Eating Luke Hemsworth

by hurricanewinds



Series: Handicap AU [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Autism, Filler, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hiddlesworth, Low IQ, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanewinds/pseuds/hurricanewinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to all the positive feedback but my own slow writing pace I'm releasing what I've got written so far aka a domestic Hemsworth brothers chapter that is pre-ice cream date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Eating Luke Hemsworth

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank all of the lovely commenters and those who left kudos on part 1. Progress is slow but I wanted to give yall a little pre-ice cream date silliness. Derp. Enjoy.

Calling and scheduling the ice cream date was not really a problem - Chris leaning over Liam’s shoulder panting out excited noises and unnecessarily verbalizing his plans over and over - was.

‘Quit breathing on my neck,’ the younger man mouthed in aggravation.

“Kay~” Chris mumbled, a pop of spit emancipating itself as he breathed the word. With a jolt, Liam surged forward on the squeaky beige couch, wiping the side of his neck and sending a death glare at Chris’ still excited expression; his wet eavesdropping was more irritating than endearing for Liam.

“Yeah. Yeah that’s right. Ok. Thanks. Bye.” Liam said in a stream, flinching and pressing his palm over the phone receiver as Chris bellowed “BYE” after him.

At the same time, a bulky man pushed open the front door with his leg, arms full of crinkled brown grocery bags and a set of car keys clutched between his pinky and thumb. “Bye? I just got here, Broseph.”

“Luke!” Chris greeted. He exuded pure energy as he rose from his crouch behind the sofa and crossed the room.

“Hugs _after_ you take this!” Luke spat out quickly, knowing his brother all too well. The muscles in his arms were growing weaker by the second and his hand started to cramp.

Chris grinned and nodded, wrapping his arms around the bundle and taking the majority of the load, careless of their weight or fragileness. He shifted them around, peeking down the full tops and looking quizzical.

Luke arranged what was left of the remaining grocery bags in his arms and clicked the lock button on his car keys before hanging them up and shutting the door.

“Who were you talking to?” he asked Liam as he passed off his load of bags to Chris who had reemerged from the kitchen. He took them without complaint and rummaged through them on his way, shoving his hand down one and really digging around.

Liam screwed up his dark eyebrows and gestured to the retreating back. “What is he looking for?”

Luke shrugged.

“But yeah, was it Sam? She’s supposed to call on her way back from that thing she went to. Some yoga thing. I don’t know.”

“Nah, it was that British chick from the gym,” Liam replied with a stretch. He cracked his neck and sighed before rolling his shoulders and standing. “Chris is going to have ice cream with her brother today so I guess that means we get to as well.”

“‘We’ meaning me and her,” he clarified. “The guy’s worse off than Chris,” he said, rubbing a hand over his mouth to muffle the words, “Dunno if he can be left alone.”

Chris stirred in the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets and folding up bags as he emptied them.

The short, stocky Hemsworth frowned. Liam had spoken at great length and with more than enough expletives the retelling of the other night’s ‘accident’ at the gym: meeting the girl of his dreams, fucking the girl of his dreams, losing the girl of his dreams, losing his membership, and, most importantly, the awkward train wreck of circumstances that was meeting Emma and Tom Hiddleston. He had placed extra emphasis on Chris freaking out and ’running through [albeit non-existent] traffic’ to talk to his soon-to-be ‘boyfriend.’ Luke found this last part particularly strange. As far as they both knew, Chris wasn’t even gay. He’d shown no interest in men before but Luke knew how lonely he’d been for friends after their move to America.

Luke stepped closer to his youngest brother and turned away from the kitchen entrance to shield his voice. “Well, just take him and see how it goes. Everybody needs a friend and if he starts creeping on Tom I’ll talk to him about it, okay?”

Liam nodded.

\---

Walking into the little kitchen, Luke shut an open cabinet and eyed his younger brother. For being the oldest, he didn’t have much to prove by it but wisdom; both Chris and Liam were a foot taller than him and looked so similar it made him feel like the odd one out. They had more mature faces, all stern eyelines and heroic jaws; he himself having round, youthful cheeks and wide eyes. His wife, Samantha, called it “Neanderthal Attraction” and that she preferred his more classic features to theirs. He smiled a little at the thought but the expression sank when he saw Chris staring blankly at the sack of oranges he had bought.

“Hey. You alright, Chris?” he asked. Chris didn’t respond and only turned his back to him before bowing his head and bringing a hand to his face as if he were crying.

Luke instantly felt guilty. Had Chris heard them? Did he think they wouldn’t love him if he was gay? He only meant he’d talk to Chris and find out if it was a real or imagined relationship. He’d need to assess whether Tom liked him back or if they should just be friends. He wanted to know where the feelings started and why Tom in particular. Romance for the handicapped was challenging and confusing enough without the added stigma and stares of that relationship being same sex.

“Chris....Buddy?”

Concerned, Luke called his name again and reached out to rub his back. Just before his fingertips could connect with cloth, Chris snapped his head up and growled low like an animal. Luke’s eyes went wide and Liam ducked his head into the room to see what was going on as well.

All in one motion Chris spun around violently, hunching his arms above his head in an attack pose and bearing his teeth now encased in an orange peel.

The bright orange material stood out goofy on his intense face as Chris let out another wild growl before ‘attacking’ the side of Luke’s neck, rubbing the citrus peel furiously into his throat like a wolf ripping apart it’s prey. It was the most terrifying and hilarious thing either of them had ever seen.

Luke yelped, jumping back and struggling before giving up his surprise and laughing hard. The ‘attack’ melted into a big bear hug that had them both swaying on their feet.

Chris laughed deep in his throat and removed the orange peel before licking his teeth. “Orange you glahd to see me?” he asked with a grin.

Luke couldn’t help but laugh harder and hug his brother close, light tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. Chris was so special to him, so innocent. It made his heart hurt with hope.

"Of course," he said, pushing Chris back from the hug to look into his eyes, "And I know Emma and Tom will be glad to see you too."

Chris beamed and looked bashful. "I like Tom," he breathed. 

"I know," Luke smiled, "Now, go get ready so Liam can take you. Go on," Luke repeated, walking him from the kitchen back toward the bedrooms. 

Chris grinned and let out little pleased noises even as he shut the door behind himself. Luke couldn't help staring at the bedroom door. His little brother was head over heels.

‘God, I hope Tom likes you back’ he thought.

He thought it with all his heart.


End file.
